Jealous Much?
by ChelleGambino
Summary: OC/JoJo one shot! Anything Chelle can do, JoJo can do better, evrn her boyfriend. But WWE's sweetheart is guilt-ridden and peer pressure driven. Which will she choose? Please read and Review


Hey guys! As you can see, after an almost year long break and even two year break from some if my fics that I am back at full swing! This one shot in particular is going to get my creative juices back to flowing and it's going to be my first JoJo fic! It's also going to introduce what her relationship will be like with Chelle and all the other characters in Miss Me When I'm Gone. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please send some reviews my way.

"Jealous much?"

She could still hear her squeaky, annoying voice replaying in her head.

She could see the pint-size skank's curly head bouncing around,

wearing his Miami Heat snapback, ironically her favorite one.

Her lithe hands cupping his baby face, her teeth sucking on his soft lips.

The boy she fell so hard for was now in the embrace of WWE's sweetheart, miss JoJo Offerman.

She was trying to replace her and dammit, she just may have done it.

It was like a stab in the fucking heart. She couldn't believe this was happening.

She couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears began pouring like crazy and she eventually let out a loud yelp.

Earlier That Night...

Chelle stretched her right arm across her chest, preparing for a match tonight she had against Tati.

As she was bending down, she heard someone yell behind her.

"Mhm, that ass girl! Aye mami let me get yo' number!" Normally there would've a brawl.

But she just laughed and rolled her eyes. She recognized that voice anywhere.

"Baby!" She ran and jumped into his arms, showering him with kisses.

"Somebody's happy tonight." Javarian kissed her back. "Well you just wait until I win this match tonight." Chelle said seductively.

The couple stared lovingly into each other's eyes, hands on each other's waist, when their happy moment was interrupted by their best friends Maci and Lexi.

"Hey lovebirds. Somebody trying to get some bow chicka wow wow before the show?"

Javy burst into laughter. "See, that could be us but you playing, Chelle."

Just then, the self proclaimed Mean Girls of WWE, Tiffany, Briana and Sasha, their team leader Tatiana and their newest recruit, JoJo freaking Offerman came walking up like an army of self esteem crushing robots whose own vainness won't allow an ounce of genuine sincerity to flow from their lips, even amongst themselves.

"Chelly Chelly. So nice to see you." Tatiana looked her up and down with tons of animosity, reflecting her ever so lovely bitchy demeanor.

"Mhm. Hi Tatiana. What the hell brings you and the thot squad in our presence just moments before you get your ass kicked?"

"Listen, let's cut the bullshit, okay sweetheart? Truth is, I don't like you."

Chelle mockingly gasped, holding her hand up to her mouth. "What? Oh my goodness I can't believe it. Let me go grab my razor and slit my wrists." Her pseudo hysterics became an angry deadpan stare at Tati.

"Save that shit for the ring, okay? I'll see you out there." Chelle, Maci, Lexi and Javy all walked off to get ready for their match.

Tati pulled JoJo close to her. "Listen, I need you to work your magic, boo. Hit her where it'll hurt."

"But it's just a match." Tati's eyes blinked rapidly of anger and distress.

"This is more than just a match. I want to destroy her. I want that little bitch to bawl her eyes out." JoJo shook her head. "Tati, I really don't think it's-"Listen, you wanted to be in our circle. It ain't nothing to find someone ruthless so you in or nah?" JoJo just quietly answered. "Yeah I'm down."

JoJo's gut began doing backflips. What had she gotten herself into?

Page Break

"Here's your winner, Chelle Jae!" Chelle jumped up and down in the ring, her team hopping in to congratulate her.

Tati, who was still on the ground, shot a cue at JoJo. She had been psyching herself up for this moment during the duration of the match.

Here goes nothing, she thought. She slid into the ring, hopped up, snatched Javy's red and white Miami Heat snapback from his head, cupped his cute, dimpled face and BAM! She kissed him.

From the way things looked, Javy was either enjoying it or so shocked but he didn't pull away until she let go.

Chelle's face was almost on the ground, tears already forming when her newly acquainted rival uttered two words to her; "Jealous much?"

She laughed and hopped out. Chelle was about to lose it. Instead of going berserk, she went backstage, bawling.

It was completely unexpected, seeing as how real Chelle would've pulled her to the ground and gave her reconstructive surgery.

This was it, it was official. The Mean Girls had won. They took her heart and stomped on it this time.

End flashback*

Page Break

There was a soft knock at her door when Chelle was finishing off a box of Kleenexes.

"Who is it?" Her fragile voice was cracking. There was no answer. She got up and unlocked it. Standing in her doorway was the homewrecker herself.

"What the fuck are you doing here, JoJo?" "Can we please talk, I'll only be a minute."

Chelle was so reluctant but she allowed her to come in. "First off, I want to apologize. What I done tonight was way out of line.

I should have never kissed Javarian. Truth is, I was just trying to impress Tatiana but I hurt you for her."

Chelle rolled her eyes. "So you mean to tell me not of part of you wants him?" JoJo nodded.

"Bitch please! Don't lie to me. It's bad enough you're trying to take my job but you want my boyfriend too?!

You're a real piece of work, Offerman. It's like you think those cute little looks are going to get you everything.

You jump from guy to guy like it's nothing, you come here to wrestle, you end up on Total Divas, you sing and dance like you don't have a fucking care in the world!

Meanwhile I'm busting my ass and you just come in and shit all over my entire dream! Fuck you!"

JoJo was almost in tears but she had to defend herself.

"I never meant for that to happen, Chelle. To be honest, I'm jealous of you."

Chelle's eyes widened. "Now I know you're lying. How so?"

"Look at you. The world loves you. You're a star. You've got the best boyfriend in the world, friends who won't stab you in the back. Chelle, I hope you can forgive me

And I hope that we can be friends."

JoJo stood back, not knowing how'd she react. Chelle stood up and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you for doing this and I think we could manage to be friends. You should really find better teammates, boo.

Stay Fly Society could always use another gorgeous lady." The two giggled and JoJo headed towards the door when Chelle stopped her.

"Hey, you got plans tonight?" JoJo just shook her head. "Well I got Frozen and ice cream, care to join me?"

She got so excited and jumped on Chelle's bed with her. "Are you ever going to let Javy know what happened?"

"Nah, I'll let him sweat it out. It makes for better gifts." The girls burst into laughter.

It is true, never judge a book by its cover and friends can come from unexpected places.

So that's it guys! I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review! Thanks


End file.
